


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by Twoleaves



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jane is a writer, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Jane comes home to find Rafael exploring a *sensitive* piece of her writing





	I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so clearly I am incapable of finishing any of my other stories and yet am starting new ones, I'm sorry? But how is there so little Jafael smut? Like how? When two incredibly attractive people have chemistry the internet is supposed to spit out smut about them! Anyway this is super short and I'll write the ensuing conversation if there's interest!

When Jane got home she was exhausted. It had been the longest day she’d had in a while, filled with petulant customers and screaming children. She twisted the knob on the front door to reveal a blessedly silent house. Mateo had gone to her parents house for a sleepover after much begging from both the boy and her young-at-heart father. Her grandmother has been whisked off to Jorge’s house despite her refusal of his marriage proposal, Jane knows she was just concerned about drawing legal attention due to his immigration status. After initially assuming the house empty, she startled when she scanned the room to find Rafael silently sitting on the couch. 

 

“Rafael?... What are you doing here?” Jane asked.

 

“I just stopped by…. To pick up…” He trailed off, staring blankly at her face, seemingly transfixed.

 

It was at this point that Jane looked down and noticed one of her notebooks sitting ajar in his lap. It took a minute for her to connect the dots before her whole body froze.  _ That’s a recent notebook _ , she thought. It was filled with snippets of different stories as she tried to figure out what her next book may be. This particular notebook was home to a recent drabble based on a certain raven-haired, olive-skinned adonis. 

 

“What were you reading?” Jane asks, feigning a casual tone as she prays he hasn’t reached that particular excerpt yet.

 

“Is that… something you think about a lot?”

 

_ From Jane’s journal: He gently traced intricate patterns into her feather-soft skin as she canted her hips up towards him, begging for his caring attention. He lowered his mouth, pressing a long sucking kiss into her hip, no doubt leaving behind a speckled, purple reflection of his presence. Rafael slowly snaked his tongue out drawing a waving path up Jane’s stomach to her breast. There he nipped the supple flesh before enveloping her nipple in the warmth of his mouth.  _

_ “Please Raf, please” she begged, in a voice that was quickly breaking and fading the more overcome she was with pleasure.  _

_ This caught Rafael’s attention, causing him to pause and look up at her with eyes as wide and dark as sin, “What do you want?” he asked in a voice deep and falling out of use.  _

_ “I want… please Raf… plee-” her plea was cut off by a crushing kiss, less finesse or care as immense passion. _

_ “What do you want?” he repeated. _

_ “I want you to…” he placed a softer, prompting kiss to her temple, “I want you to lick off the wetness dripping down my thighs.”  _

_ Momentarily stunned by the bluntness of the words coming from her mouth Rafael froze. The next second a grin spread across his face as he raised himself up before lowering himself down her body.  _

_ “I think I can do that.” He replied smugly.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested in more! Or if you liked this but think I should leave it alone now. Or if you didn't like this and have constructive criticism.


End file.
